Autumn Leaves & Hidden Lovenotes : Jackson x Scott
by Jannasaur
Summary: Scott and Jackson meet under an oak tree, in the middle of a gravel foot-path and scattered with dead autumn leaves of the past. "I thought you'd never come." Rated T for Slash, Male/Male, Fluff


Author: Jannasaur

Genre(s): Romance

Fandom: Teen Wolf (2011)  
>Characters (pairing): Scott McCall x Jackson Whittemore<p>

Summary:  
>Scott and Jackson meet under an oak tree, in the middle of a gravel foot-path, scattered with dead autumn leaves. "I thought you'd never come."<br>Slash, Male/Male, Fluff, Yaoi, AU

Disclaimer; I don't own Teen Wolf, nor its characters. All rights belong to the respectful owners. I make no money from this, it is purely fanmade for my own perverted reasons...

* * *

><p>Autumn Leaves And Hidden Love Notes<p>

* * *

><p>Walking through the musky air, tinted with ice, Jackson scrounged around in his pocket. There was a note there; slightly creased due to the constant contact with the piece of paper. But it was there, and Jackson felt the need to run his fingers past the folded sheet at least twice every so often.<p>

'_What if_,' Jackson thought, rubbing the note in his pocket with his thumb. '_What if this is all just a big joke?'_

He had considered the possibility many-a-time after finding the note, which had been stuffed into his locker just after lunch. He had pondered all day, staring at the note and re-reading every word in each sentence with infinite concentration, so that every time he read it, it became even more abstract to his mind.

'_Exactly, it has to be a joke!_' He declared silently to himself, as he ducked his chin into the warmth of his soft brown scarf, comfortably wrapped around his neck, covering his chin, mouth and the tip of his nose. If it was a joke, and the answer certain to Jackson, then why was he still walking to the location he had been requested to go, or why did he even dwell on the idea of the note being true so much?

Jackson kicked a stone in his way on his walk down the gravel foot path that ran all the way through the park. He growled quietly in frustration at himself, he was an idiot. A stupid, stupid idiot. Of course he wouldn't be here…

Jackson plonked himself down on an old bend that sat underneath an old oak tree. Both oak tree and bend were withering away with time and the vicious cycles of weather it had endured during all those years. He sighed, pulling both of his hands from his pockets and instead, skimmed them across the chipping planks of wood, not minding about any splinters he might receive during.  
>He could still remember it all those years ago, when he was young, younger than he is now. The random trips to the park, in spring, summer, autumn and winter.<br>Those days felt so far long gone, yet there was still a dwindling feeling of the happy memories happening only yesterday. Memories which felt more like dreams only he had felt, dreams the other little boy with him would never remember. He watched as yet another auburn autumn leaf fell from the great oak tree, and like all things it died.

Jackson hunched over, resting his elbows on his knees as he screwed his eyebrows in slight anger and sadness. "Stop being such a wimp Jackson!" He scolded himself out loud, raising to his feet and kicking a dead autumn leaf that sat upon the gravel.

A light, and familiar chuckle startled him as he felt his body freeze, and a chilling shrill of tiny ants crawl up his skin. He turned slowly, only to meet with a gentle gaze, warm brown eyes melting into his own chilling blue.

For a moment, they stood quiet. One waiting for the other, but after neither of tried to speak. Scott smiled, nervously ruffling one hand through glossy brown locks. "I thought you'd never come."

Jackson buried his face deeper into the fabric of his scarf, feeling abashed and trying to hide the gentle heat grazing his cheekbones as Scott watched him curiously with a smile on his face. "Well, I had no choice, did I…?" He mumbled gruffly into the scarf, in some form of huff that made Scott chuckle the more, secretly finding Jackson's natural reaction, cute.  
>This only caused the other male to nestle his face into his scarf more, feeling the uneasy wave of butterflies flutter nervously in the pit of his stomach until he felt sick with the motion.<p>

An awkward presence settled itself heavily between the two boys as they stood at least a foot or so away from the other, until if felt as though it was impossible to break it. That was, until at last, Scott plucked the courage to start the conversation and keep it at a steady pace.

"You got my note, didn't you?" He asked, keeping his voice as calm as he could. Though in his jacket pockets, his palms were hot and clammy with nerves.

It took between 2 seconds before Jackson responded. He let his eyes slowly look up from its previous down-ward glance and let them catch with Scott's as he drowned in a pair of smouldering chocolate orbs. "Yes," he replied after careful thought. "I did."

"And… That is why you are here now; obviously," Scott laughed lightly, attempting to hold the eye contact between them. It lasted for a few seconds, a lot longer than what he's expected, and for that, he was happy.

Jackson moved his eyes back to his feet, slowly poking his head out from behind the thick layer of his wool scarf, like a turtle popping its head out from its protective shell. "Obviously." He repeated in response, seeming a lot calmer and confident to Scott. But inside Jackson, there still remained an army of butterflies just waiting to burst out of him at any given opportunity.

"You know everything that was said in that note was true, but it wasn't the full…" Scott started off confident and strong, before his sentence slowly crumbled with frustration and embarrassment. "The note; it wasn't enough, and didn't explain how I truly felt. Because no words could describe how I felt about you."

Startled, shocked, embarrassed, flustered and nauseous were feelings that over-swept the whole of Jackson's being as he stared at Scott in baffle. And of course like any **young** teenager, completely lost for words, he replied… "What?"

Scott let a low sigh escape his throat as he let his feet shuffle closer to Jackson, until the space between them was there no more. A mischievous, playful, and wolf-like grin curved Scott's lips delicately. "Jackson," He began seductively, using Jackson's name to catch his attention and make his body even stiffer than it was before with the amazement. "I like you…" Scott repeated the sentence again. "I really like you." He began, saying it slowly and calmly, with a small drop of mischief and desire into it, to make Jackson really understand what he was saying.

Jackson felt his body tremble slightly at the gentle gale of Scott's warm breathe on his face, and though unknown to Jackson, Scott had noticed the uneasy pleasure it gave the other to feel his breath on his face. Therefore, Scott leant in closer, filling every little space between them as much as possible.

"Did you hear it this time, Jackson?" Scott charmed, very slowly raising his hand to ease it onto Jackson's shoulder.

It took a good, three whole seconds before the other replied. "I… I get it Scott." He responded, quite cocky as Scott thought it to be. But when Scott's hand pressed itself firmly to Jackson's shoulder, the boy felt himself turn to jelly.

"Yeah?" Scott asked with deep interest. "What is it, you get?" A very smug grin tugged at the corners of his lips as he awaited the answer of his love interest.

Jackson didn't smile, nor smug coyly (unlike Scott), as he leant his face closer to Scott's. He looked the other deep in the eyes, slowly losing himself in its delightfully dark abyss. For a moment it seemed as if their lips would **just **brush, and their noses would **just** meet. But every time the teasing movements occurred, Jackson could feel Scott eagerly waiting, like a kitten, excited and eager to pounce on a small toy waved in front of it.

"You…" He began. His voice was huskier and a lot more penetrating than it was before as he watched Scott's brown eyes, as they watched his deliciously soft lips. He paused briefly, before continuing his answer to Scott. As he did, the smallest and most devilish smirks tugged ever-so-gently at his plump pink lips, "…Scott," the slowest of slowest replies escaping with ease as they left his lips as their sweet, tempting flesh met just slightly with Scott's, gliding across Scott's lips before breathing his full answer in a whisper on those god-damn-gorgeous lips. "You, Scott McCall, are a faggot."

And as soon as the very words left his lips, breathing out on Scott's, they met in a short, sweet kiss

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Yay! My first, short Scott/Jackson fanfic. As soon as I saw the way these two interacted in the show, I instantly thought: Yaoi. I mean, c'mon… Rivals? Haha :) Anywho, back to the story! So, what did you guys think? I don't think there are many Scott/Jackson fics out there, and I wonder why… They're both super hot! I have many, many, many, **many** story ideas in store for these two, and as we speak, I am writing a new Scott/Jackson fic, but 10000x better, this one includes… _smut_! I hope you all liked this story, and review if you did. And if you have any criticism to offer that would kindly help me to improve, then feel free to do so! :)

Thank you!


End file.
